1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and particularly to a multi-grip exercise bar that provides a plurality of gripping positions to facilitate performance of a plurality of various exercises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Exercise provides many benefits to those who regularly participate in various physical activities. Besides maintaining and increasing physical health and strength, exercise has been known to increase longevity and general well-being. Many exercises can be performed without specialized equipment, but other exercises do, especially for strength training, which usually requires weights or other forms of resistance. Much of the equipment is furnished through participation in public and private gyms or from purchasing exercise equipment. However, both prospects can be relatively expensive in terms of gym fees, travel time, and storage space for accumulated exercise devices. Although many exercise devices are available, there is still a need for some sort of exercise device or equipment that enables performance of a wide range of exercises without requiring much storage space.
Weightlifting exercises typically require different bars to support the weights. Straight lifts are usually performed using a linear barbell. The barbell usually has rotating sleeves at the ends of the bar, on which weight plates are mounted and secured by collars. The sleeves may be rotatably mounted using bushings or bearings, usually roller bearings. A second type of bar is a curl bar or curling bar, which is similar to the straight bar, but has V-shaped bends in the bar so that the bar can be gripped with the wrists at an angle to the bar to perform curls. A third type of barbell is a triceps bar, which has a pair of handles extending from opposite sides of a cage. The different bars are designed to make different types of lifts targeting different muscle groups easier to perform, reducing torque and stress on the wrists to prevent injury. It is expensive for the small gym or home-based weightlifting enthusiast to equip their facility with the different types of bar for supporting weights. Thus, a multi-grip exercise bar solving the aforementioned problems is desired.